


Daisy, Daughter of...

by AlexMcpherson79



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMcpherson79/pseuds/AlexMcpherson79
Summary: Short scenes revolving around the idea of Skye/Daisy finding out one of her parents is actually insert name here.Hilarious if there was a character called 'insert name here', but I mean, a series of one-scene shorts with a different person, obviously.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, to start with, the premise so far is that Jaiying is her mom for most (currently all) but Calvin isn't her dad.
> 
> ... I may imply she's been a bit of an.... ahm. "easy lay".

**Scene 1 - Circa Mid-Season 1.**

Skye looked up at the door of her cell. "What?"

Hand stared down at her. "I know you don't care about protocol, or S.H.I.E.L.D. itself, but Coulson really means something to you..." Hand pressed a button on a control Skye only just noticed in the agents' hand, and the wrist-bracelet fell off. "He means a lot to a lot of people, inside and outside of S.H.I.E.L.D. And Lucky for you, one of them just ordered me to unshackle you." Hand waved her out, and Skye, numb from this development, wordessly followed the Level 8 into the Bus' conference room. Hand waved at the console, and said, "Go ahead, go nuts, I don't care anymore."

Five minutes later, she had the location where Centipede was likely holding Coulson, as well as a lot of locales for Hand's various teams to raid. A few hours later, they'd raided the place, Coulson back aboard.

An hour after that, however, Coulson was still staring at her after the debriefing, wondering what would have made Victoria react like that - even May had no clue. sharing that Hand basically said she 'unshackled' Skye under orders was confusing. Level 8's can't order each other around, which is why Coulson could tell Hand off without problem before, yet not actually able to do anything other than leave himself. Only Level 9s and 10s could, and there weren't enough to use a full hand of fingers for that.

May piped in, "There are only three people who could give orders directly to Agent Hand. Commander Hill, Director Fury and Mr. Secretary Alexander Pierce, the Undersecretary of the World Security Council. Even He doesn't know Coulson is alive, nevermind about the Bus."

FitzSimmons shared a few looks, then pointed out, "Maybe it was Fury, he did say he'd be keeping an eye on the bus..."

Skye choked on a drink, or would have if she had one. It was certainly a spit-take moment. "I... I don't think the Director of SHIELD would have-"

"I do." Coulson spoke up, and shrugged. "Fury appreciates alternative approaches to problems. The Avengers Initiative was certainly an alternative approach to the issue of possible invasion from outer-space. Letting a single hacker on the top-secret team whose leader is missing, 'go nuts' on SHIELD systems to find said leader... really isn't that far out there for him."

"Close." Spoke a voice from the doorway into the conference room. Everyone looked to see Fury, in his leather outfit and looking at Coulson. "Though not quite what happened. The order didn't come from me."

"Hill?"

"Nope." Fury replied, looking troubled. "Wrong direction. The order came from Pierce. It had nothing to do with you, Coulson. Far as I can tell, he still thinks you're dead, same as the rest of the World Security Council, and I'd like it to stay that way." He looked around the group processing that. "No, the order to Hand was 'Let Skye look for her team leader'. Not, 'Let the hacker loose to look for Coulson'." He looked at Skye. "He gave the order  _knowing who you are_. Care to share how?"

Skye shrugged, clueless. "No idea. Don't even know who 'Pierce' is."

"I'm your dad."

Skye froze. Coulson froze for that, and that it was Pierce who spoke, from the  _other_ doorway.

"Uh..."

"Nick. Interesting to see you here." Pierce looked at Coulson. "Talking to ghosts, at that. Phillip."

"Alexander. Skye's your daughter?"

"Yes. Been looking for her since her mother disappeared at eight months pregnant." Pierce looked at her then. "Never expected Skye to show up as a, Consultant for SHIELD though. Luckily for me, her DNA was tagged when you put a techbane bracelet on her."

"It's called a-" Skye began.

"That's not what its-" Coulson also spoke.

"Well, that's what it  _is_." Pierce commented. It really was... "So... you're my daughter, and the one who, how was it you put it, 'hacked shield from a laptop you won in a bet?" After a moment, he smiled and held out a fist for her to 'bump'. She did, not knowing what the hellw as going on.

"Um... Sorry but...  _who are you?_ "

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, just a little curveball there. backstory is as canon except Jaiying probably found out he was hydra hence running etc, and preferred 'mr hyde' to be her daddy, or something.
> 
> I WAS going to have it be Fury, but then thought, 'what would be funnier?'


	2. Chapter 2

Skye had lived an, interesting life.

The first decade and a half of life since being dropped off at the orphanage on April Fools Day, 1989, was a mix of terrible, horrendous and so-so.

She wasn't close to anyone except one. Matt, who became her 'slightly' older brother, Matt. He was blinded when he was nine, and his dad died not long after. She was six when he came, yet couldn't even read yet as she was always moved around foster homes and to/from the orphanage too often to maintain a steady education, which frustrated her to the point she stopped caring, until he asked her for help (at the nuns' behest, who were upset that she couldn't read).

Together, they both learned to read braille (for which Skye wore a blindfold), and Matt helped her to read normal words. Then he helped her learn whatever it was she had a problem with from school, when she wasn't living at foster homes. It was at his suggestion that she began to learn on her own, instead of 'relying' on a broken system, or rather, a system that doesn't work for kids that end up moving around a lot with no support at 'home'.

Contrary to how she was at six in comparison to other kids that age, by the time she was fourteen, she could (and secretly, did) pass a GED, and as soon as Matt left the orphanage, aging out and to begin college, she ran away too, using her self-taught skills that outclass those of not just her age but most teenagers, and some adults. Posing as an 18-year-old blind girl, she began to attend  _Culver University_ in Virginia, where she wouldn't be recognised. That was where she met and became good, acquaintances, with a future avenger: Doctor Bruce Banner.

And so, her life entered a new chapter of ten years where she would meet people who end up important in their own ways.

By the time Bruce disappeared (which she knew was due to his transformation) she had already done enough to leave with two Associates Degrees, enough to get a well-paying job where she would still have the option of part-time study to up to full Bachelors, but she stuck it out, spending another four years at Culver, finishing with two Bachelor degrees - Normally, not done as the additional courses she undertook (and completed very quickly) would have merely enhanced one degree, allowed her to finish it in  _three_ years total, but she intentionally had them count the courses for separate degrees, one in Arts (B.A.) and one in science, (B.S.), Given the wide range of subjects involved and extra credits needed to count as  _two_ degrees, rather than one big one, that's why she took six years. Could have done it in five, she claimed, if Doctor Banner hadn't left, as he was one of her favourite teachers and really helped her not just cope with her workload but learn how to manage it well. Without him, she intentionally slowed it down a little to cope.

In 2009, she met Tony 'I Am Iron Man' Stark, when he came to Culver to personally recruit people for his 'vision of the future', having realised that Obadiah Stane's whole 'weapons are our business' meant that the only skilled workers at SI were in that department, and the others, which  _weren't_ making money, was because he didn't hire competent people in them. So there he was, still kind of recovering from his highly-publicised fight with 'War Monger' and subsequent press conference admitting that it was him in the suit, half-hungover (despite a lack of trying the night before) asking the college (after going to various others) for students not yet in work who were highly-qualified to interview. Her name was at the top, because she had, in six years, earned two Bachelors simultaneously. Not  _unheard of_ , even recently there had been others who either did too much for just one degree, or did one very quickly, or even went to do more than two in the same time frame, but it was still a rare enough thing that hers was the only name of such in the 'not yet snapped up by a big company' list.

She  _really_ wanted to work for him, so during their interview, she hacked into SI  _from her phone_ , right in front of the guy, and told him that JARVIS was good, but it's clear Tony made JARVIS to be a jack-of-all-trades with just too many things to do on multiple locations from one 'brain' to truly run SI's internal cyber security.

She then proved her point by remotely activating the 'Iron Suitcase'.

That was how she began working for Stark Industries Cyber division, and after a year, ended up running it. All while still earning a Masters at Culver.

That promotion though, came after the incident at Stark Expo, which she attended as part of her duties, after the incident in New Mexico, and after the incident at Harlem. At each of those three, she met another three Avengers.

At the first, in addition to Tony. She got to meet Natasha Romanoff, who she pegged as SHIELD before Tony could even say anything, with, her words exactly being, "What's Agent Romanoff doing here? Nevermind, I'll deal with Vanko's HammerDroids, you get Rhodey's suit back under his control-where are you going?"

That was on the 31st May, 2010.

The second, on the 1st and 2nd of June, 2010, was in New Mexico. She arrived with some equipment (some of it Stark Tech) for the astrophysicist, as Darcy knew she'd take 'about a week' to get hold of that stuff, versus Skye getting them to their lab same day as asked for. She was there among the crowd when the SHIELD suits came, and promptly did the hack creating Thor's ID that night, since it was her 'borrowed' equipment they'd taken, and she liked both Darcy and their probably-on-the-spectrum astrophysicist. She knew he was telling the truth as he knew it, though she didn't think he actually was Thor until the hammer returned his powers.

As she was trying to stay off SHIELD RADAR, she promptly returned to Culver, only to get called by Tony back to New York, and on the 4th, a Friday, witnessed Abomination's tear through the city. In the aftermath, she called Betty and told her she'll help Bruce out of country. Since she already knew Bruce, the Avenger she met on that particular incident was Hawkeye... who she could have met in New Mexico, but didn't. Here, he was following Bruce while Natasha was after 'Mr Blue', and recognised her from surveillance in New Mexico, at which time he decided to let them go, keeping secret from SHIELD as she gave a good reason for him not to. She did know of his presence, as by then she kept an ear for SHIELD, and pointed out that if he wont trust SHIELD with his wife and kid, why should she trust them with bruce?

Between SHIELD and the actions of particulars within the US Military who were not punished for actions (most notably, illegal operations on US Soil, unlawful pursuit of a US Citizen who isn't even accused never mind convicted of a crime, among others), Tony agreed to her proposal.

And so, by the end of June 2010, Skye created the Rising Tide, and she began to recruit worldwide, and to keep who runs it secret, always posed as 'a fellow member' on recruitment, rather than as the founder, and even 'back-dated' the group to make it appear they'd been active for almost as long as the internet existed, yet small until 'recently'.

With her having met Romanoff and Hawkeye, Tony also decides to give her the promotion with a bit of security in obscurity.

In 2011, she met Steve Rogers. Tony had kept tabs on the Avengers Initiative, through Skye. As he himself has to be on-site to hack in, while Skye can just, hack in on laptop she won in a bet using public wifi. She found were he was staying, and given, well, SHIELD, figured he could use a more friendly face. She found a broken man, and helped him through his grief, and start to adapt to the world. Since SHIELD psychologists were stuck in the modern day of 'pills will help' and his metabolism means,  _nope_ , there was little they even tried, so her trying meant a lot to him. In turn, he helped her, 

She actually managed to stay in touch, and the two shared the humor of how SHIELD kept his 'return' a secret, yet he seemed to have a newfound friend in this age they don't know about, even when he  _texts_ her from within Fury's Office. She finds that hilarious every time he tells her that the immediately previous conversation was done with him there. She thinks he thinks its hilarious too, even though he didn't quite understand the significance of her 'hack from shitty laptop on public wifi' lines.

Throughout all of this, she kept her mission.  _To Look for her Parents_.

Then the Battle of New York happened, and she couldn't help thinking that she knew each of the avengers, separately.

She was taught by one and later helped him escape from SHIELD and the US Army (Bruce), She worked for another and helped occasionally on his armor missions (Tony), she had known one was a SHIELD agent before they met without needing to be told by her boss who did know at that point, impressing said agent (Natasha), met another when he didn't have his powers and gave him a false ID that stood against SHIELD scrutiny, (thor) and been spotted by and later encountered another whilst helping another Avenger escape (Hawkeye), and finally, helped one adapt the modern life when SHIELD psychologists didn't try (Steve.)

Tony knew of course, so decided that before Thor returned to Asgard with Loki and the Tesseract, to have her meet them all as a group and be introduced as "My Eye in the Sky". Barton of course asked her how the hell she knew about Laura - prompting Natasha to go  _defensive_. Of course, Skye pulled her trump card.  _She had been fostered by laura_ and recognised him from their wedding photos, though he'd never been home in the two months she spent at the Barton Farm.  _She recognised him_ when, on the night in Puente Antiguo before the big 'fight', she'd dug into all the agents at the SHIELD tentbase, and spotted him, and seen that his peronnel file listed him as single, meaning they didn't know about his  _marriage_ , which began  _before_ he joined SHIELD.

Of course, Natasha was impressed when he tells her that 'despite letting her and bruce go' that he did try to follow further, as the 'letting go' meant he wasn't going to bring them in unless ordered... but she gave him the slip, and then there were too many false Identities Bruce could have used to get out of country. Skye points out that the one he used wasn't technically 'false' as the ID cards  _were_ issued by government offices... that day.

As a whole, the group were surprised at just how they were all connected - turns out that Natasha once provided an assist on a 'high security transfer' that was basically Skye being delivered by SHIELD agents from a foster home that had been attacked by the Mafia (not related to her presence, but the security protocol that had each foster home monitored in such regards still triggered the response) back to St Agnes. Clint is surprised, as though he was of age when she was born, he spent time there, between being a circus performer and joining SHIELD. It's how he met Laura - a fellow orphan - and also why Laura went into fostering, before Lila was born.Thor likes using his 'Skye-given Identity' to get various earth treats and sweets he'd been introduced to by, collectively and separately, Darcy and Skye. Natasha and Clint decide not to say anything about Thor continuing to use an Identity that shield  _still didn't know was fake_ , despite that was how Thor initially introduced himself as, (skye's insistence he not tell them he was actually Thor, as they woulnd't believe him.)

Steve makes the observation that she likes helping people, as she helped each of them in her own unique way. Skye still is tight-lipped in how she's helped Natasha, but did correct the female Agent's observation that, as far as she could tell, Skye hadn't.

Learning that Skye didn't know who her parents were, and that she thinks SHIELD  _does_ , just, not on any file she can hack into (and she's hacked into level 10 files or something), the team decide to help however they can, if they can.

Which was what brought this moment.

Despite that a month ago, she'd ended up joining a SHIELD team led by a dead man who had no clue who she actually worked for, nor that she wasn't  _a_ member of Rising Tide but it's founder...

It started with a phone call. Steve had been in a meeting with Fury, when Natasha called asking for his help on 'a personal issue' (code for 'Help Skye'. They'd used it before.) 

Steve and Natasha brought Bruce in, who had been living at Avengers Tower since the battle. Tony followed, naturally, and they knew he would so didn't bother trying to find the guy who was more likely on the spectrum than Doctor Foster, and whom JARVIS was really protective over. And the only time he could be reliably found, they didn't want to interrupt those moments.

So the only Avenger missing, was Thor. Except he arrived not long after via one of the Hidden Paths that Skye had suggested he learn, what with how long it would be before the Bifrost was ready, and that, well, sometimes he might want to come visit without SHIELD noticing, which the Bifrost is not good for (it's why they were in Puente Antiguo, not Mjolnir being in the Desert)

They all went on a mission. Big to-do in china, somewhere.

And... then she got the phone call, telling her that they found her parents. And by the way, Thor's really upset that he never knew.

Turns out, her mother  _really got around_ , so when Natasha had found Skye's mother, she realised that there were  _several_ suspects for who her father was. Many of whom they knew, some of whom were even Avengers.  _Clint_ denied ever having been with her, though he did say they met a few times. They believed him. They didn't believe Tony saying the exact same thing. Bruce on the other hand spent 'too much of his time back then high' so there's a chance he could have been her dad.

But no, Thor is her Father. The one for whom it should be impossible, except, well, he had been, in his words, "on an intergalactic bender with my dear brother... who could have been your father. That was not a night I will ever forget... no matter how much I tried to afterward."

Leading to this. Sitting quietly with Team BUS staring at her, while Thor stood behind her, grinning proudly proclaiming her 'Skye, Daughter of Thor' or something. She was halfway to drunk to make out the term he was using, dot something or other.

Tony kept refilling her drink, bless his alcoholic heart.

Bruce gave her sympathetic looks, while Steve just looked embarrassed on her behalf.

Natasha and Clint were on the floor laughing their asses off, because the moment they'd shown her (and Coulson) a picture of the woman in question, May had done the math and asked, 'Hey, isn't that the the slutty skank who came onto you during the mission in-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We totally need a long fic where Skye is THOR's daughter. (I have read the Menel story where she was Loki's kid, and it was a skye/phil pairing, and massive crossover with all sorts of things including the Fast And Furious series.)


	3. Chapter 3

He stared at her, as if he'd never seen her before, even though it was Skye who helped him wrap his head around the whole 'sorry but you slept in ice for 65-70 years or so'.

She was proof that, despite his feelings for Peggy Carter, he wasn't immune to wandering lusts. Or the pressure of war causing a man to find comfort in the arms of a woman.

Coulson coughed. "So... you're...."

Skye sighed. "Older than you? Yeah. My... Search for my parents? I knew I got my, longevity, from _both_ of my parents, I just didn't know  _who_ they were until... well, I got picked up by SHIELD after I found mom, and... well..."

Coulson stared. "I didn't expect, well...  _this_!"

"I told you about Hunan, that that happened in the 80s..." Skye sighed.

Steve coughed. "I'm sorry... what?"

So Skye began her story. How she was born during the war, and her mother barely managed to get home with Skye after being held captive in a Hydra base, and it was Peggy herself who rescued them. Twenty years later, SHIELD was starting to grow beyond what the SSR was with Peggy in the lead and Howard freshly married, when Skye woke up with a heavy but not total dose of amnesia. She knew her birth name. Skye. She knew her mother had abilities, and even had a picture of what she knew was her mother holding her when she was a baby... with Peggy Carter stood next to her. She knew that Peggy probably knew who her father was, but what she didn't know, was Peggy's name, among other things.

It was in Hunan Province, where she'd tracked her mother down and found that her mom had gotten married to Calvin Johnson, and had freshly given birth to a baby boy, but then some bad guys attacked and kidnapped her mom.

In the aftermath of her and Calvin's... rampage... she'd wept over the loss of her mother and half-brother, and had been picked up by a SHIELD team, and it was only when Peggy stepped in that she broke out of her mental breakdown.

That was in 1989, and ever since, she'd worked off-book with Peggy. She'd known from then that Steve was her father, and Peggy believed he did survive sinking.

Skye had spent a decade combing the ice of Greenland... but then she'd been hunted for her powers and had to give up the search, which Official SHIELD teams took up in her place.

It was one of Coulson's team who found it, and Coulson himself led the program that revived Steve. Peggy alerted her immediately, so she posed as a SHIELD agent... but didn't have the heart to tell either men.

Then after New York, she'd joined Team Bus, while keeping secret contact with Steve - claiming with him that she thought he could do with a friend who wasn't a superhero... except he called her one, for helping put him back together.

Then... well, Fury found out and here they were, minus a one-eyed manipulative bastard who knew who she was from the moment she stepped foot in that shield facility.

Skye shrugged, then added, "I still can't get over how you knew my mom." She looked at Coulson.

"Or that she knew each of the male members of the Avengers at different points." Coulson added.

Skye knew he meant Jaiying, her mom. Though she knew the avengers personally, before any of them were heroes. She remembers Tony's Diaper years, helped change a few. Howard was the only other high-ranking SHIELD agent that didn't give her the creeps back then, and knew the truth as well, and had invited her into his home. Gave her a job as a Nanny on the side.... drove Edwin up the wall with her 'bad girl shenanigans'. (and Jemma reminds her of him rather painfully often). Tony had grown into a CEO seeing her as this awesome force of nature (which she totally was) that was one of the few people who could make him feel ashamed at his own 'bad boy shenanigans'. Though if she finds out he made a second AI and called it S.K.Y.E. with a ridiculous backronym... Bruce had been a fellow student at Culver. Natasha and Clint she met through Peggy.

Thor, she met when she had a stint flying around the galaxy with Carol Danvers, and wasn't that a shock. Shame Carol wasn't there as she could drink Skye under the table (curses her own Kree-enhanced anatomy that sort of didn't cover booze), and the time she and Thor had a little... to-do, they "celebrated" by getting drunk and no, she wasn't going to think about that right in front of her dad...

She held in her blush through sheer force of will, and tried not to think on how her mom knew each of the (male) avengers for, similar, reasons, like how Jaiying knew Thor from this one time he and his brother went on an intergalactic bender... come to think of it, he did say she seemed 'familiar' when they met on Xandar when he was on another bender (without loki)...

"Oh god I have the same taste in men as my mom!" She realised to her shock. Thor... Clint (who turned her down)... Coulson...

Steve gritted his teeth as he stared. "I did not need to know that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I went there. Using the previous 'how skye knows everyone' angle but adjusted times, and in bruce' case, was a fellow student.
> 
> two ideas in a row where I basically say "oh yeah Jiaying totally met the five male avengers and tried to shag them... or worse.".
> 
> The 'or worse' is for clint, who was born in 71, and so would have been 18 after Skye was born, so for him anyway, it was a more sinister thing where she was trying to seduce him so she could drain a "young athletic shield agent", but they dont know that. Tony, he was probably in college around then, only a few years older than clint so... and its tony, so... Thor, well... I guess "thor and loki on an intergalactic bender" will be needed to explain anything, as I dont think he was ever the time to do one-night stands otherwise... and well, he was with *loki* so...
> 
> Bruce, could go either way as I think he's probably same age or older as Tony, so either in youth, or maybe after and it was like with Clint - a rather dangerous thing. But for the sake of the second short of 'any of these could be-' then it means Clint was 18 or so and commited to Laura already so said no, and bruce spent most of his college years high (I'm sure theres a reference to getting high when he *worked* at culver in the 90s)../
> 
> I need ideas of "actually Jaiying isn't skye's mom" , and either using the GH drug as to why she became inhuman, or that her powers never came from that and that she survived terrigenesis as 'immunity to the crystals' or something.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He survived due to that wonderful aspect of me saying he had a spare. you'll know what I mean. This is set after both, in keeping with the timeline on the MCU wikia. (Skye's Terrigenesis occured after both films)

**Playground Director's Office**

The Occupants of the room were split into three groups. Two were observing the fourth.

One group stood before the large wall monitor screen. This consisted of Agents May, Mackenzie, Morse and FitzSimmons, with a dash of Hunter.

The second stood opposite the first by the back wall lined with cabinets. They were a motley collection, all dressed to some degree in a loose "uniform", and all had something to show they were Aliens. From the green-skinned girl, to the talking racoon, the tree with a speech impediment and a tattooed wrestler-looking dude who was not so much standing as rolling on the floor laughing his ass off.

The third group stood in the middle, in a loose circle, facing inward.

Skye stood with that group, turning rapidly between the blue-skinned Alien that had been talking who stood directly in front of his group on her right, the one human in the group of ravagers who stood with his back to the door on blue-skin's right, and Coulson who stood opposite blue-skin to her left.

"I'm an  _Alien?!_ "

In the background, Skye was sure she saw Fitz put a hand out to which Mack placed a few dollars.

She stared at Coulson, knowing, dreading, yet hoping for the expected half-hearted joke. "Well... It's not like we weren't expecting something like this."

She held his gaze, and flatly spoke, " _Epic Fail._ " He knew what she meant.

She turned to blue-skinned dude. "Are you sure? I  _found_ my parents. They're human."

"Remember when you were three years old?" Yondu asked, out of left field.

"... vaguely... wait... that was  _you?_ That wasn't a dream?" Skye asked wide-eyed.

"That was me, girlie. Was damn near about to leave earth atmosphere with you on board when I learned the truth from some, friends. After that, I weren't gonna take you to him, and you were so little, I knew I couldn't keep you aboard,  not like how Peter was already basically a member of the crew then."

Peter looked at him. "I thought you found out just after I came aboard?"

"Nah, you think I'd have made that many jumps on each run? You even remember what your first jump was like?"

"I was sick for days." Peter answered, then nodded, "Right, get me used to..."

Skye was getting frustrated, "And swapping me and another kid? What was that about?"

Yondu grinned, "Well, I didn't anticipate that the girl whose identity I gave to you was one of them' inhumans, but it kept you out of the notice of anyone." He looked at Coulson for a moment, "Well, except when you wanted to be noticed."

The room shook for a moment, and he looked back to Skye, who was really angry. "So you swapped out the identity of me and another girl? What if he went after her?!"

"What was the superpower you had again?"

"I can control vibrations." The whole room shook again, then just Coulson's table... then a pen that fell apart. "Big and small."

Yondu looked thoughtful. "Glad he never found out about Terrigen crystals then. The banging from Peter's room was bad enough when he had girls over."

Everyone blinked, before looking embarrassed or scandalised, except Peter and Skye, who stared for a moment before she looked green.

Surprisingly, it was one of their observers who spoke up after that. The green-skinned babe, Gamora, spoke up, "How big?"

"Hm?"

"How big an effect can you create?"

Skye looked a little uneasy, "I... shook a mountain once."

"So that's the peak of your powers?"

"I.. don't think so. I wasn't even trying to do anything that time, just, listening."

Peter suddenly laughed, and broke out into hysterics.

Minutes later, he was able to point out, "You can create quakes. That would have been useful when I fought... him."

The 'Guardians' plus Yondu all blinked and slowly nodded.

Mack chuckled, "Yeah tremors, you could have really shook your dad's world."

Skye facepalmed at the pun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, a "neither Cal and Jiaying as her parents". Here, an otherwise normal woman of asian descent was her mom, and Ego basically did with her as he did with Peter's mom. As for the Terrigen crystals that's all down to GH-325 in her blood, or whatever. Also, the 'real' Daisy Johnson is living a normal life, happily thinking herself to be who Skye was born as, with Skye's biological granparents (because of course Ego did what he did post-pregnancy with meredith to her mom too)


	5. Chapter 5

**After returning from the future...**

Everyone stared at her.

"We shouldn't make her angry. You wouldn't like her when she's angry."

The joke fell flat, Simmons blushed a little, but kept staring.

Skye though just stared back at Coulson... and beyond her anger, was wondering just why everyone was staring at her. They'd seen her angry before, and some of them even agreed with her stance on being brought back from the future.

Hell, they'd kinda seen her naked before (Thank you  _so much_ , Aida!). The stares she got after that incident was a lot worse than the ones she get the first time she got really  _pissed_ , which was about when finding out Ward was Hydra. (well, once she felt able to let it out, anyway)

"WHAT?!"

Coulson finally spoke. "It's just, I can see why we thought Bruce was your dad." He tried to smile a little, but didn't feel it. "It's been a while since you last... uh..."

She closed her eyes, calmed down and felt her clothing become less restrictive, or rather, her body not stretch it so much.

Stupid Gamma radiation.

Stupid former teacher who accidentally exposed her back when she was a prodigy attending Culver.

He was right, too. Just because they'd seen her go green before, didn't mean they were used to it as she only  _rarely_ went green. Not since the terrigenesis gave her powers. Not since that period of time were Calvin and Jiaying tried convincing her she was their daughter, Daisy Johnson, except later (after the Illiad), she'd asked Simmons to compare her blood, and it turned out that she was actually missing the DNA sequences that would have marked her not only as their daughter, but apparently, the ones that mark her as an inhuman. She gained her Quake powers without the massive DNA shifts that normally go with terrigenesis, and without the sequences that make the crystals turn people into inhumans rather than stone statues that crumble to dust.

As it was, finding out who her real parents were when she ran into robbie and was told by the Ghost Rider, made her  _wish_ that Cal and Jiaying were her parents.

And Simmons joke about being angry fell flat because unlike Bruce-Hulk, Skye-Hulk was not a separate person, wasn't bigger in height, strong enough to bench press M1 Abrahms Tanks, or tank hits from anti-bunker munitions. Well, the first two, the last one she's never tried to test, though she did surprise Ian Quinn that one time he shot her point blank and she was just like, 'dude, seriously? this was my favourite top!'. Sure, it hurt and transforming to 'push out' the two bullets was painful, and by the time Coulson showed up she was still green to ensure the green-healing factor would result in her non-green form being whole hale and healthy.

Coulson was  _surprised_ finding out she was 'a little bit hulk-y', but actually kept the secret because he was himself pissed about the Tahiti thing.

She flatly glared at the team who were subtly smiling at having distracted her.

"I'm leaving." She spoke, and turned around.

"Where are you going?" Simmons asked, the one person she wasn't mad at in the room for one reason or another.

"I don't know, maybe I'll call my mom and hang out at her place."

With that, Skye pulled out a heavily modified pager and her phone, and typed a quick message into the latter, and uploaded it to the former, which sent it on. the screen on the pager showed a logo with a eight-pointed star in the middle for a moment, and left, the pager clipped to her belt.

-

On the surface, she looked out from the lighthouse building that gave the secret facility its name, and sighed.

Hanging out with her Dad was a no-go. Her dad and Cal both had something in common. they were both sane people, fit the general definition of 'good person' though not what you'd term "Good Guy" in the superhero and supervillain definitions, but then they both lost their spouses, and went mad. Like Jiaying, her mom was essentially abducted, and experimented on. The similarities ended there, though. Her mom joined a team of 'noble warrior heroes', thinking she was an alien (kree, of course), and when she discovered the truth, became a superhero and saved the day by flying really fast, punching the bad guys and smiling for the cam- er, anyway. Her dad, like Cal, went bad guy. Only, cal did so because as 'Mr Hyde' he was dumb enough to be manipulated, which Jiaying did, as she went evil insane after the experiments Crapshoot all around. Her dad went full-on supervillain, with his own network of Hydra cells and everything. Though they operated in China and China's own version of SHIELD were giving better than they got, so SHIELD didn't really get all that involved, except the time Skye found her dad and basically steamrollered into the whole thing. It was After the whole 'Ghost Rider' stuff, and before Aida went 'Terminator' on them.

She refused to use the name of the AI from the film series for Aida.

Three days later, she was picked up from a remote area hundreds of miles from the Lighthouse, and greeted the familiar faces. "Hey guys, thanks for the lift."

The 'Guardians of the Galaxy' smiled at her as she boarded the Benatar. Well, Peter did, Rocket was looking at her like she was about to come out with comments on his appearance, Groot was in the front playing on what she was sure was a gameboy, and Drax and Gamora were both looking with no emotion.

"Hey mantis!" She spoke, and making sure to feel right, hugged the girl, who hugged her tighter glad for the positive emotions.

"So... where's my mom these days?"

Gamora looked puzzled.

"Your mother?" Drax asked simply.

Peter looked a little, embarrassed. Ah, he hadn't told them what he'd learned about her on the way here, which they hadn't known about two years ago, back when she's hired them to look for the planet Simmons was on.  _Because of course she was capable of that_. The nun's called her 'mary sue' for a reason, folks.

" _Peter_ , after what happened last year? come on."

"This is Skye Danvers. Aka, the daughter of Captain Marvel."

"... Woah.  _This_ is the glowplug's offspring?" Rocket asked sounding unimpressed.

Skye just turned green and gave him a sardonic look, "And _This is_  the wizz with building weapons. Remind me again, who tripped the bank alarm? Wasn't me, I remember that."

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, one that DOESNT say Jiaying stepped out on Cal, but instead gives her a whole new set of parents.
> 
> ... who have some things awfully similar to those two (abductions, experiments, enhances oh my.)


End file.
